Agnes
Agnes is a major character and the deuteragonist in Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game. Personality Out of everyone in the cast, Agnes comes across as the most stable and well-rounded. She approaches her involved in the game's progression with a detached flippancy as she's convinced she's dreaming. She's incredibly rooted in an objective reality and manages to keep herself mostly calm, outside of situations of understandable distress. History Background Not much is known about Agnes' life before the course of the game. It seems that she lead a pretty average life. During her romp around town with Vilde Veihlo, she says that she owns a shop in Yorkshire where they sell and rent wedding dresses. In Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game Agnes is first seen in Quiet Haven's lobby talking to The Receptionist. She's inquiring about cigarettes, and after being told the hotel doesn't sell any, she stomps off screen in a huff and isn't seen again until after Joe's scene in The Paradise of the Rotting Flesh. When Agnes wakes up, she's met with a floating figment of Vilde Veihlo. Agnes is briefly starstruck upon seeing him, but that changes when he tells her that there's someone whose life she needs to save. They head out into the town together, sharing pleasantries, and Vilde asks her about her attire. She says that she owns a shop in Yorkshire where they sell and rent wedding dresses. She sometimes wears the dresses for advertising purposes, which could explain what brought her to Devonshire in the first place. While exploring time, she enters into a Wax Museum with Vilde. After retrieving a shovel, the lights go out just as Vilde's saying they should leave. When the lights come back on, The Axeman appears and strikes down Vilde while Agnes runs away. In a panic, Agnes flees to The Black Widow Studio and hides in the locker. It's here where she meets The Queen of Maggots, who acknowledges her as a dream traveller. She offers Agnes a true hiding place away from those who wish to seek her harm (chiefly The Axeman) and takes Agnes to the entrance of her "humble kingdom". When speaking to The Queen of Maggots, Agnes is incredibly polite, if not terrified. Their conversation is formal and amicable, though it's easy to see (and understand) Agnes' discomfort. The Queen of Maggots is very helpful, however. She assures Agnes' safety, saying that The Axeman won't bother her again. As instructed, Agnes takes the key to her escape and the "gift" from a nearby coffin. She offers her thanks to The Queen of Maggots, who bids her farewell and says that if they were to meet again in the future, that she will insist for Agnes to call her "Your Majesty". However, because of Agnes' manners, she will make sure that it's not any time soon. Agnes heads back to the inn where she's directed, as if by fate, to where Joe is buried. She prays that she won't wake up by the time she unearths her treasure. Instead of finding treasure as she has hoped, she finds Joe. She expresses her disappointment and notes the obstacles she had to face on the way here. Joe tells her that the locker was the last thing he saw before he woke up in his own grave. Agnes is shocked but only because she believes that Joe is (or was) dreaming as well. This thought continues even when Joe tells her that his wife has been kidnapped and that he has to save her. Agnes thinks to come along. At first, Joe declines as he doesn't even know her name, saying that she could get her or even die. Agnes' reply is very contrary to Joe's expectations. "Listen, this might be the scariest dream I've ever had… but so far I made it. I'll be fine. And I want to see how it ends. I didn't go through all this for nothing!" She even calls Joe a dream person trying to convince her that this isn't a dream, and Joe concedes by saying maybe they're "just two people who went to sleep in two different places and coincidentally met in the same dream." She and Joe discuss the situation, and when Joe says that they'll have to kill Sophie in order to save Ivy. Agnes calls him out by saying it's all crazy and that they should talk to her, but if worse comes to worse, then Joe had better have ammo. She admits for tagging along but refuses to do any killing herself. She is surprisingly without comment when talking to young adult Sophie and when in the bathroom with the multiple dead Sophies. However, after fat Sophie and Steve Harris are killed, she's moved to revulsion and insists on walking around with her eyes closed. This is the first time she appears genuinely dismayed by her surroundings. She does express regret after seeing young adult Sophie poisoned. Even though she didn't have a direct hand in it, she feels responsible as she's playing passenger to Joe's adventure. When Joe says that Sophie would have thanked him for what he did, Agnes throws a verbal jab his way and even calls him psycho. When left outside of The Receptionist's secret room in the bloody hallway, she at first protests but then relents, merely saying that she isn't happy with it. Even if she doesn't believe that any of this is real, she's taking it fairly well considering. After a long time of following Joe around and after The Axeman has finally been dealt with, Agnes decides to part ways with Joe in the Twilight Lounge just before he enters the mirror. She says that it's all too much for her, but even still, Joe asks her why she's backing out now. She says that he's the hero, that she's someone having a strange dream, and that she's in Joe's dream, merely passing through. She has to wake up as there's something she must do. She leaves the room, never learning what becomes of Joe or Ivy Davis. Trivia * After making her introductions, The Queen of Maggots says that she does not pose a threat to Agnes, who is beyond her reach for the time being. * Even though Agnes believes this is all a dream and is willing to tag along with Joe, they're quick to snap back at each other with barbed replies. However, they treat each other somewhat amicably despite their sometimes tense interactions. * When Agnes first awakens, she says that she was "running away". At the end of everything, Agnes wakes up again in her hotel room and someone knocks on her door asking if she's ready. This conversation hints towards the fact that Agnes is getting married. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Major characters